


A Rainy Day

by blackfisheh



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfisheh/pseuds/blackfisheh
Summary: It was raining and there was thunder. Poor little Greta is lost on what to do with the fear.





	A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from the KKM! Online chat meet on 25/5/2019. The prompt was "Rain."

“Yuuri…” A young girl’s voice I heard sounded timid and soft. I looked up, overseeing the stacks of papers on my desk and put down my feathered nib pen. The papers were blocking my view so I stood up and walked away from my table.

Aside from the voice I heard earlier, I could hear the pitter and the patter of the heavy rain outside. Not too long ago, there was a loud thunder and I could have sworn that the lightning might just be nearby.

When I looked ahead, I saw a girl, who goes by the name Greta, who also happens to be my adopted daughter.

I tried to give a gentle smile and walk towards the shivering girl. She has her two hands clenched into fists, placed on top of her chest.

“What’s wrong Greta?”

“There was a huge thunder and I was reminded of the days when I was alone in my old home, the castle. It was dark and there was no one around. The thunder was so loud I couldn’t hear anything. I’m scared, Yuuri.”

I thought long and hard before I could give a reply.

When I was young, I used to cling onto my big brother whenever there was a thunderstorm, so I could understand the fear. However, before I could give a proper answer, Greta spoke;

“What do you do when there is a thunderstorm, Yuuri?”

“Well, I was scared when I was younger too so there’s no need to worry. When I was young, I used to cling onto my big brother.”

“But I don’t have a sibling, and I don’t want to cling to anybody, I’m a big girl now.”

I brought myself onto my knees so that I could have a proper eye contact with Greta. I am lost on what to advice on as I don’t really do anything during rainy days.

“I tell you what, maybe we could ask Wolfram?”

Greta simply nodded.

 

 

                                                                                       

* * *

 

“What do I do during rainy days?”

I watched as Greta nodded timidly.

“I would dance.”

Say what? That’s weird for Wolfram. Won’t he do something else such as painting?

Wolfram seems to notice my weird expression that I’m not sure I’m displaying because he raised his right eyebrow as he looked at me.

“There’s a dance that would help calm the rain down. Especially during thunderstorms. Of course, it’s only successful if there is a group of kids doing it.”

Greta smiled widely, amazed by what she was hearing.

“How did it go? Will you teach me?”

Wolfram placed his hands on his hips and said “Sure.”, in a loud voice.

The ex-prince then proceeded to dance, with his hands on his hips and his legs kicking back and forth.

This…Isn’t this the chicken dance????

 


End file.
